


6:07

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair discuss the continued use of discipline in their changing relationship.<br/>This story is a sequel to "Riot".</p>
            </blockquote>





	6:07

## 6:07

by Mary Mary and Martha

Disclaimer: The Sentinel and all related characters are the property of Paramount Pictures and Pet Fly Productions. No copyright infringement intended. 

We send more thanks to our betas, Montage and Klair for their continued support and guidance. We send a special thank you to Nancy for her friendship, shoulder and ear that we have put to good use over the last several months. We would also like to thank all of the people who wrote us in support after we posted "Riot". We have written you all privately, but we would like to acknowledge publicly, that your support and reassurance is appreciated more then you can know. 

This story is the sequel to our previous story "Riot". You need to read that to fully understand this story. This story is slash, but does not contain sex. This story does deal with the aftermath, discussion and ACCEPTANCE of spanking as a form of discipline, not foreplay, between Jim and Blair. There is no actually spanking, but it is discussed freely and with acceptance. If you have a problem with that subject matter, with the acceptance of such an agreement, we suggest that you do not read this. 

We would appreciate any other comments you would like to throw our way, please do so to: mrymrymrha@aol.com . 

* * *

"6:07"  
by Mary M., Mary Ann D. & Martha B.  
mrymrymrha@aol.com 

"Right, Jim." 

Out on the balcony, that acceptance brought a smile to the sentinel's face. 

Standing there, watching the sun rise into a beautiful day, Jim Ellison thought about what had just happened. There was little doubt in his mind that he had done the right thing. Too often, Blair had rushed headfirst into situations and needed to be pulled back in. Attending a protest rally yesterday, despite Jim's concern for his safety, had convinced the detective that he needed to take stronger measures to ensure the most important person in his life stayed safe. Spanking Blair had been the topic of an on-going, internal war for the last couple of weeks. Yesterday's actions had allowed the pro-spanking side of him to win a clear victory. 

Jim focused in on the younger man. He seemed to be settling down, a few sniffles, but no longer crying. Deciding that he had calmed down enough, Jim went back into the loft and began making breakfast. Deliberately making noise, Jim felt confident that Blair would soon be joining him. Just when the toast was popped out of the toaster, the door to the second bedroom opened. 

Sandburg slowly, cautiously walked out. "Hey, man," he said softly, "did you make enough for me?" 

Jim laughed slightly, saying, "No, actually, I think I made enough for everyone in Major Crimes. I hope you're hungry." 

Bringing the food to the table, Jim sat down and opening the paper, scrutinized Blair out of the corner of his eye as the younger man slowly walked to the table and stared at his chair. Taking a deep breath, Blair sat down. A slight wince crossed his face and he shifted around, a little uncomfortable. 

"Still pretty tender, Chief?" 

"No, I'm okay, a little sore, but not really painful or anything." He said, concentrating on his food, not quite meeting Jim's eyes. 

"Good. Do you want to talk about it?" 

"No, not right now. I am still trying to process everything. Okay?" he asked, glancing up questioningly at the older man. 

"Sure, there's no rush." 

The two men fell into an amicable silence, eating, reading the paper and thinking about the 10 minutes this morning that had changed their relationship. 

Getting up from the table with his and Jim's plate, Blair said, "I need to go, I have a class at 10:15 and if I don't get out of here soon, I am going to be late. What about you; off today?" 

Snagging the last piece of toast from the plate before it was whisked off to the kitchen, Jim said, "Yeah, Simon got some complaint from Personnel about unused vacation and comp time. Since things are calm, I'm going to be off the rest of the week. What does your schedule look like?" 

Walking into the kitchen, he leaned on the counter watching his guide fill the sink with soap and water. 

Turning and seeing his roommate standing there, Blair grabbed the egg carton off the counter and shoved them in Jim's direction. "Here, make yourself useful." He laughed at the mock salute that Jim gave him. "I have class and office hours today until 3:30. Then I am off for the rest of the week; Thursday being my normal off day and Friday campus is closed for some festival that is going to be held all weekend." 

"Good, while you are at school, I'll start making a list of all the stuff that needs to be done around here..." Jim's voice trailing off when he saw the look that Blair was giving him. "What?" 

Laughing, the other man shook his head. "Va - ca - tion," slowly enunciating each syllable. "Do I need to bring you my dictionary so you can see the definition? It usually means a time of relaxing, sleeping in and NOT seeing how many household chores can be accomplished in one day." Walking back toward his room to get dressed, he was still laughing. 

"Yeah, well ... some of us find that getting stuff done is relaxing," came an indignant sounding voice. 

"Only you, Jim, only you." 

"I heard that." 

"You were supposed to," Blair said, smiling a few minutes later as he came out of his room dressed, heading toward the bathroom. 

Jim picked up the paper and carried it to the sofa. Sitting down, he waited until Blair came out of the bathroom before saying, "Seriously, Chief, is there anything you want to take care of while we're off?" 

"Nah, not really. I don't care," he said, walking back and forth between his room and the living room, picking up papers and books. Shoving everything into his bag, he said, "Bye, enjoy your day off. I'll be home around 4:00." 

"See ya, Chief." 

As soon as Blair left, Jim laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. He knew he had done the right thing and would do it again in a heartbeat if his guide's behavior called for it. Blair seemed okay with the spanking, he did not act angry or sulk. The detective knew they would talk about this morning. They would be all right. They had to be. He cared about Blair too much for things not to work out...for their friendship, partnership and love to come to an understanding about this latest development in their relationship. "Love," he said out loud, sitting up straighter. "Where did that come from?" 

Jim absentmindedly stared out the window. He thought back to his fear last night when he saw the news report of the rally showed the mayhem that ensued. The alarm that ran through him in Blair's room when he learned that he had been hurt during the riot was something he had lived through too often because of the headstrong, younger man. 

"That was it, the final straw," Jim thought to himself, "I could have lost him again because he wouldn't listen. I almost lost the chance to tell him how I feel, that I love him. That's what made me finally decide that I needed to do something other than talking, lecturing and pleading with him. I need him. I don't just need him for this Sentinel thing, I need him for me to be whole. And now that I do have that chance ... will I take it?" 

* * *

Blair was still lost in thought when he found himself at his office door, not recalling the drive over. 

Picking up his materials for his class, his mind drifted to this morning. "No" he said firmly out loud, "Get through class. Then you can figure out what happened and how you feel". 

An hour later, Blair was back in his office, hoping that the lecture he just gave made some sense to his students since he could barely remember it. Picking up a pen, he began to doodle on a piece of paper in front of him, allowing his mind to drift back to earlier today. 

The younger man replayed the argument he had with himself in the bathroom, right before ... right before Jim spanked him. His emotions tumbled freely around those word 'Jim spanked me', bring to the surface the emotions from this morning. 

"You let him treat you like a child, you are an adult, capable to making your own decision, doing what you want. Jim has no right telling you what you can and cannot do!" the emotional side of him yelled. 

"You want him to have that right though" his logical side chimed in calmly, "You knew what would happen yesterday, he had warned you what he would do weeks ago and you still choose to go to that rally. You made your choice to go, knowing the consequences, knowing that Jim would carry them out." 

"But I am an adult!" his emotional side countered 

"Yes, an adult who put their three year partnership, friendship, relationship in jeopardy so they could do what they wanted to, regardless of the danger." 

Blair sighed and rested he head on his chair back. He hated it when his two sides warred with each other. He was confused and didn't know what he was feeling. 

"I hate him," his emotions said adamantly. 

"No you don't - you love him. That is why you know he was right to try to keep you safe, to keep your relationship safe, even from your own actions." the other side said almost smugly. 

"Oh" 

Blair laughed out loud. He did love Jim. What he would do about that was still not clear. 

Feeling somewhat calmer, he settled back in his chair to figure out he felt about the recent turn their relationship had taken. 

* * *

Jim was still sitting on the sofa, when Blair came home a few minutes before 4:00. 

"Hey, man, you been there all day? What happened to all the projects that you wanted to do?" 

When Jim did not answer him right away, he walked closer. "Jim? You okay?" 

Finally, the older man looked away from the window and smiled. The rare type of smile that reached his eyes and softened his features. "Yeah, Chief, I am okay. Just thinking." 

"I know, I have been doing a lot of thinking today, too. Can we talk about this morning?" Blair asked sitting on the arm of the sofa. 

"Sure, of course. I'm ready when you are." 

"I have been doing a lot of thinking about...." he paused and took a deep breath "about you spanking me." 

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but Blair cut him off. "No, let me get this out before you say anything. If I stop I don't know if I will be able to find the courage again." Blair gave a small laugh. "Who would have thought, me, having a problem talking." 

Jim just smiled, but didn't say anything but held out his hand. Blair grasped it and slid down the arm to settle on the cushion next to the detective, wincing slightly. 

He took another deep breath, let it out slowly and smiled. "I've spent most of my day thinking about why I let you discipline me that way. Why I don't hate you for doing it ... or hate myself for letting you. I have come to some conclusions about me. And sort of about us. Want to hear? Interested?" 

"Of course, I am. If it has anything to do with you, I am very interested," Jim said, slightly bopping him on the head and smiling. 

Blair laughed, shaking his head. "Just remember you said you that." His voice turned more serious. "Remember a couple of weeks ago when we got into a fight when I didn't want to stay with Rafe and Brown and I insisted on going to the library. You ended up handcuffing me to a bed to make sure I stayed like you wanted me to." 

Jim nodded, remembering the argument and the continuation of it once they got home that evening. 

"Then, yesterday, I knew what you would do if you found out I went to that rally. I knew you would spank me for disobeying you and acting foolishly stubborn. And I wanted you to. I don't mean that I wanted you to spank me, I didn't want you to hurt me. I more wanted to see what you would do about it ..." Blair fell silent, dropping his head, expecting outrage or disgust at his admission. 

He thought he had blown it, tossed away the friendship and partnership that he had been given over the last three years. Without warning, he felt a large, hand rest lightly on the top of his head, stroking his hair. 

A soft, gentle voce said "Chief...Blair, I could never hate you. You could tell me that you constantly miss the hamper because you get some perverse pleasure out of making me mad and I wouldn't hate you." the voice finished with a laugh. Then more quietly, hesitantly added, "I love you." 

Blair did not seem to hear him. "But, I deliberately did something to see how you would react!" Blair said, jerking his head up, knocking off the hand, "I wanted to see if you would get mad; I was trying to make you mad." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know." He jumped up suddenly and began pacing. "No, that is not true. I wanted to see if you would really follow through with your threat. I think I wanted to see if you cared enough about our partnership to do whatever it took to protect it. I wanted to see if you cared enough about me to protect me, even from myself." He trailed off softly, resting his head on the balcony door window. 

"Blair, come back and sit down with me, please." Jim said, reaching out his hand. 

Blair turned from the window and sat down close to the older man. 

Jim drew him closer and hugged him tightly. "You have no idea how scared I was when I saw that news report last night; how frightened I was when I realized that you had been hurt. I never want to go through that again." 

Blair opened his mouth as if to protest, but Jim stopped him. 

"I know that you might get hurt with me at work; hell, something could happen when you cross the road to go to the store. But the thought of losing you, of you getting hurt, because you want to test me is more then I can bear. Especially, when I feel that I can, somehow, make you understand that sometimes I do know what I am talking about and to pay attention when I ask you not to do something." 

"I know," Blair said quietly, "I know I scared you and I am sorry. I promise, I won't do it again. From now on, I'll listen to you and do what you say." He finished earnestly. 

Jim laughed, "Chief, you can't say that. You can't promise that you are going to go against your personality so totally. And, I wouldn't want you to do that. You are who you are. I do want you to sometimes think about what you are doing. But, when you don't and jump without looking, then know that I will be here to catch you and put you back on the straight and narrow." 

"Does that mean that you'll spank me again the next time I don't listen to you?" Blair asked quietly. 

"I think so, Chief, especially if it is something that's important. I don't want to discipline you for forgetting to pick up milk on the way home or anything, but major, life threatening actions, then the answer is yes." Jim replied firmly. "How do you feel about that?" 

"Scared. Relieved. I don't know". He paused, "This morning hurt. I am so not into pain." Pausing again, he said softly "But, I want you to. I don't mean that I want you to spank me, but I want you there to catch me and to keep me safe when I don't do it myself. I guess if you feel that you can make your point better to my butt then to my head, well ... I trust you not to hurt me." 

"Right, Chief. I won't hurt you. One rule though, we have an agreement right now, if you need to be disciplined, I will spank you." 

"OK." 

"If you have done something and are going to be punished, we can talk about it and you can make your argument against being in trouble. But, if I decided that you still need to be disciplined, you will be. You can beg and plead all you want. You are still going to be punished. If you want to talk about dissolving this arrangement afterwards, we can. But only after you have been disciplined. Agreed?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah, that makes sense." Blair concurred, quietly. 

"Good," the Sentinel said hugging him. 

Just then Blair's stomach rumbled. They both laughed. Jim glanced at the clock and saw that it was just past 6 o'clock. "I guess you are hungry, huh? Did you eat lunch?" 

"No, I was still thinking and wasn't really hungry." 

"You sound hungry now. Come on, let me change and we can run out for dinner." 

Standing up Jim stretched. He hauled Blair up from the sofa. Looking him in the eye, he said "Chief, I am glad we reached this understanding, I think it will make life easier for both of us." 

"Me too, Jim. Now, go change. I am starving," he laughed, pushing him toward the stairs. 

Walking into the hid bedroom, to get a jacket, Blair thought about the agreement they had just reached. Absentmindedly, picking up his jacket he thought to himself, "It will be OK; this will work out. We will be OK. Jim loves me as much as I love him." Pausing in his doorway, he mulled silently over what he had just said, "Jim loves me.... yes, he said he did this afternoon.... Shit, do you think he meant it? Did he mean it the way I mean it? I want him to mean it the way I mean it... Or did he mean it in the way he thinks I mean it?" Blair laughed slightly, "Good Sandburg, here you are talking to yourself and you are just confusing the situation. Go up and ask him. You two are being open with what is going on, you need to be open with this. Ask him - he started the conversation by saying he loved you. You finish it and find out how." 

Having won the argument with himself, Blair started out the door. Three steps out of his room, he went back, hesitating for a moment; then deciding to go for it, he grabbed an object and started up the stairs. 

Jim was tucking in his shirt when he heard Blair climb the stairs. Stopping so that only his head was visible from where the Sentinel stood, Blair said "Jim..." 

"I'm coming, hold on, I am almost through." 

"Ummm, no. Well, that's good I am hungry, but I wanted to ask you something." 

"What, Sandburg?" Jim asked, distractedly, looking in his wallet. 

"Did you really mean it downstairs when you said you loved me?" 

Jim stopped what he was doing and muttered almost to himself "Oh, you heard that ... you didn't say anything, I wasn't sure...". 

He walked around and sat on the bed, facing Blair and the stairs. 

Taking a deep breath, drawing up his courage one more time he said, "Yeah, I did mean it." 

"Did you mean it like love as in friendship or love as in capital 'L', flowers, hearts and all of that?" 

Jim paused. This afternoon, he had figured out that he loved Blair Sandburg more then he had ever loved anyone before. It went beyond friendship, it went beyond the Sentinel/Guide relationship. It went to his very core that of who he was and who and what he wanted. It was now or never. He decided to go for it. 

"Love, as in capital "L", flowers, hearts, the whole deal." he said with a cautious smile. 

He saw Blair glance down. Jim closed his eyes briefly, praying that he had not ruined a wonderful friendship. Just as he was about to say something---something to it take back, to make it right again---he felt the air move around his head and felt something land on the bed next to him. He saw a pillow. Blair's pillow, innocently lying near the foot of the bed. 

"Good," he heard Blair say, walking downstairs again, "then that means that belongs up there with yours. Come one, man, I am hungry and I plan on going to bed early tonight." Soft laughter filled the loft. 

Jim sat on his bed staring at the innocent object whose appearance just changed his life. He focused on the clock the dresser. 6:07. 6:07 and Blair's pillow was lying on his bed. 

He broke into a large grin and said, "Hey, Chief! What do you think of ordering in?" 

The End 


End file.
